


It's about time Peter meets everyone

by Crazy_Otaku_4_Life



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Mjolnir - Freeform, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Otaku_4_Life/pseuds/Crazy_Otaku_4_Life
Summary: Tony and Peter fluff all the way, 'cause that's what it should all be about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter fluff all the way, 'cause that's what it should all be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was Friday.

And Friday- For Peter Parker- Means a nice, long weekend to be spent with his lovely Aunt May, and Patrolling as his other ego, Spider-Man.

So, let's just say he was disappointed when Aunt May broke the news to him.

In the beginning at least...

* * *

"Aunt May! I'm home!" Peter called from the doorway, quickly making his way to his bedroom, in order to dump his bag. When he didn't get a response, he frowned, stepping into the living room, and looking into the kitchen, not seeing his Aunt anywhere.

"Aunt May?" Peter called again, searching the house for her. Once again, he went to the kitchen, only to find something he missed before.

_A note._

_Peter,_

_I've been called in to work for the rest of the weekend, so I won't be able to see you. I've asked Tony, and he agreed that you could stay with him at the tower until Monday night- You have a teachers only day, remember?_

_Anyways, Mr Hogan will be there to pick you up at 5:00, so make sure you have your bag packed._

_Have fun!_

_-May_

Peters frown quickly disappeared, instead replaced with a grin, though even that dimmed when he checked the time. 4:45 PM. He only had 15 minutes to pack.

Practically sprinting to his room, he snatched a duffel bag from his closet, dumping it on his bed before digging through his drawers, throwing what he would wear into the bag. 10 minutes later, the bag was filled. Throwing it over his shoulder, Peter ran out of the apartment, locking it behind him, and walking away from the door. Though, his eyes widened when he realised he had forgotten something. Looking down at his watch, he realised he only had 3 minutes before Happy got there, and that he would be even more grumpy than usual if he was even a second late.

In a minute flat, he had unlocked, and locked the door again, patting his bag as he walked casually to wait outside. Though, casually for Peter Parker meant bouncing on the spot, being unable to stand still in his excitement, with a large grin on his face. Right on time, Happy pulled up, motioning for Peter to get in.

Racing over, Peter greeted the Man happily (Get it, Happily? ), chatting his ear off as they made their way to the Tower.

At least, that's where Peter thought they were going.

Instead they drove right passed it, causing Peter to furrow his eyebrows. "Happy? I think you missed our stop."

"No I didn't, Kid. You aren't staying at the Tower, You're going to the Compound. With that, Happy wheeled the tinted, sound proof window up, blocking out Peter before he could start up his talking again.

Peters grin widened- If that was even possible- as he walked into the Compound, bidding his farewell to Happy as the driver drove away. The boy didn't expect Mr Stark to be standing at the door, and he wasn't, so Peter just walked over, knocking loudly.

_Good afternoon, Peter._

A woman's, robotic voice reached Peters ears, his eyes wondering to the camera pointing at him. "Hey, FRIDAY! What's up?" Peter spoke, waving excitedly.

_I am quite alright, Peter. I'm afraid Boss has forgotten your arrival for today. I hope you forgive him. Should I tell him you are here?_

"No! That's fine, FRI. I want to surprise him. He deserves that for forgetting I was coming..." Peter trailed off, pretending to be mad.

_Alright. He is in his lab as of the moment. I will guide you._

If an AI could smile, then FRIDAY probably would be...

The front doors to the compound slid open, Peter wandering in, looking around in amazement- He hadn't actually been to the compound before, just the Tower, so this was all new territory for him.

A ding to his left sounded, Peter finding that it was an elevator that FRIDAY no doubt wanted him to go inside. And Peter did just that, smirking when the music that started playing was not, in fact, AC/DC, but the classical music that could only be there because of one person in the compound.

"Is Mr Stark and Ms Potts having another elevator war?" Peter questioned fondly, a soft smile now gracing his face as he imagined the long one that had happened at the tower months ago.

_Yes, they are. I believe Ms Potts will win this one, also._

Peter giggled quietly, though that stopped as he walked into the lab. Instead, he slammed his hands over his ears, whining as he crouched into a ball.

It was loud. Too loud.

The music that was blasting in the lab was usually turned down when Tony learnt of his arrival, and Peter was unable to hear it in the elevator because of the fact of the elevator being sound proofed.

But Tony had forgotten he was coming, and he had told FRIDAY not to tell him, so he couldn't do anything.

FRIDAY, of course, was wonderful, and noticed his distress, so she turned the music down significantly lower, and waited for Peters ears to stop ringing.

_"FRI, why'd you do that for?" Tony whined, looking up at the ceiling in frustration._

_I apologise, Boss._

Tony frowned, wondering why she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"FRI, what's wrong?" His voice turned serious, and Tony stood up, getting ready for something to happen.

"H-Hey, Mr Stark..." Peter muttered from behind him, causing Tony to whip his head around.

"Shit, Kid! What happened, what are you doing here?!" Tony exclaimed, rushing over to help him up.

Peter smiled weakly, leaning against his mentor heavily. "Did you seriously forget? You and Aunt May agreed that I could stay here for the weekend."

Tony swore slightly, leading Peter over to the couch he kept in his lab in case he passed out from sleep deprivation. "Sorry, Kid. Completely forgot about that detail." Tony chuckled slightly, causing Peter to smile wider.

"I'm fine, Mr Stark. What were you working on?" Peter asked, wanting to forget what had just happened. Tony brightened up considerably, waving Peter over, who giggled- He had just been sat down by the Man- but nevertheless got up, following his mentor to the station he had previously occupied.

"I got a bunch load of vibranium from The Black Cat 'cause I helped him out with something- Not important, don't ask- So I'm adding some to my latest suit!" Tony was obviously excited about his newest project. If you couldn't tell from his voice, you would be able to by the way he just couldn't stand still.

"Cool! What can it do?!" Peter was obviously equally excited about this as his mentor was.

"That's going to be a surprise... For now, let's go to the common room to watch Star Wars like I said we would last time you were." Tony chuckled, draping his arm over Peters shoulder and leading him out of the lab.

Peter couldn't tell if he was excited for the movie, or disappointed at not finding out anything more about the suit. Though, either way, he was spending time with Mr Stark.

* * *

They were halfway through the first movie, when FRIDAY's voice sounded from around them, the movie now paused.

_Boss, it appears you have company._

Standing up, Tony furrowed his eyebrows, motioning for Peter to stay where he was. "Don't you dare un-pause the movie without me." He practically growled out, stalking off whilst chatting with FRIDAY.

Peter only snickered, telling FRIDAY to play the movie, FRIDAY doing so happily.

* * *

"So FRI, whose at the door?" Tony started as he walked into the elevator, grinning as heard the classical music gone- Though it would no doubt be back when Pepper returned.

_It appears to be 'The Rouge Avengers' as you put it, Boss._

Cursing quietly to himself, Tony rubbed a hand over his forehead, willing his headache away. "So that means Rogers, Barton, Wilson, Maximoff and Lang are here..."

_You missed out on Mr Barnes, Boss._

Once again, Tony swore, eyes widening at the realisation. "Peter's here, FRI..."

It seemed even the AI paused at that, having her own debate in her head- Or coding, or something. It was quiet for the rest of the trip down, which didn't take too long.

"FRI, open the doors for them..." Tony huffed out, not wanting to see them, especially Barnes, even though he had sorted everything out with them already. He knew he would have to meet up eventually, and what better time to do so then now?

Except Peter was there, which was really the only problem.

Stepping out of the elevator, his breathe caught in his throat, though he pushed all that down, nodding to the others in greeting.

"Hey, Tony." Steve spoke first, giving a small smile to hisfellow Avenger.

Ignoring the enhanced soldier, Tony turned to the most reasonable one there, which was surprisingly Sam of all of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked blandly, not sugar-coating it what so ever.

"We need some place to stay, Stark." Sam was quick to get to the point, though neither of them missed the wince the other Rouge Avengers gave at how blunt it was.

It was so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. Though that all ended when a voice called from the elevator.

"Mr Stark, hurry up! I started the movie already, just so you know. You're missing out on a whole bunch!"

* * *

Peter had a bad feeling in his gut, eyebrows furrowed in frustration when it just wouldn't go away- He had a feeling it had something to do with Tony.

"Hey, FRI? What's going on down there?"

The AI seemed to hesitate slightly, but eventually gave in, speaking soothingly. If you really listened, you might have been able to hear the slight worry in her voice.

_The Rouge Avengers are downstairs. I cannot do anything, but perhaps you could?_

She didn't say it directly, but Peter knew Mr Stark needed help. That FRIDAY wanted him to go down and help him out of the situation.

And so he did.

He waited impatiently for the elevator to get down to the ground floor, though when the doors slid open, he called out loudly, to get everyone's attention, and distract them all from the situation.

"Mr Stark, hurry up! I started the movie already, just so you know. You're missing out on a whole bunch!"

He almost deflated at all the eyes that turned on him, not particularly liking all the attention he got as Peter Parker. He was sort of used to it as Spider-Man, seeing as nobody knew who he was, but Peter was a whole different story.

Though, he didn't deflate, if only for Tony's sake, and walked over to him.

"C'mon! You're lucky I paused it. And you'll be extra lucky if I get FRI to rewind to where we were before you left!" Peter dragged him over to the elevator, pushing him inside, before turning back to address the others.

"FRIDAY will show you to your rooms, I'll handle Mr Stark. Enjoy your stay! See ya!" With that, the doors closed, and Peter and Tony disappeared upstairs to finish off the movie.

"Who the hell was that...?" Sam muttered to himself, though the others heard.

"Tell me about it... Stark let the Kid touch him..." Clint added in, stretching slightly, though didn't close his dropped jaw.

_If you would follow me._

A voice sounded, all going on guard, Clint being the first to relax. "I'm pretty sure that's only THURSDAY or whatever the fuck Stark called her." 

Steve nodded, moving to the now reopened doors to the elevator, his team following closely behind. 

It was silent for a while, as the elevator took them up, before Bucky spoke up.

"Do you guys think he's Starks Son?"

* * *

"Mr Stark, since you missed out on heaps,"

"Kid-"

"And I'm obviously the bestest,"

"Kid-"

"And kindest person alive!"

"Kid!-"

"I'll let you rewind it!"

"UNDEROOS!"

"Huh? What's up Mr Stark?"

Tony sighed dramatically at Peter's attempt to distract him, and it was kind of working, as there was now a fond smile twitching at his lips.

"Kid, I'm fine. Promise." Tony swore, holding up his pinky finger like he always did when Peter needed reassurance.

Hesitantly bringing his hand up to Tony's, he wrapped his small finger around his mentors. "Lock it." He demanded, Tony's smile only widening.

"Lock it."

Pressing their thumbs together, they kept it that way for a bit, before Tony ruffled his mentee's hair fondly, draping his other arm over his shoulder for the second time that day.

"Let's go finish our movie, Kid." 

And finish their movie they did.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a short 2 hours before the Rouge Avengers wandered into the common room, in search of Tony, and maybe, possibly, Peter as well- Not that they would admit to that.

They sighed when they didn't find them on the couch, and were about to turn away, when they heard a loud bark of laughter coming from what seemed like the kitchen. "Mr Stark! No, please don't! Don't you dare!" Peter exclaimed, laughing heavily at what ever it was Stark had done.

When they walked into the kitchen, they were surprised by what they saw. Not because of what was happening, but because  _Tony Stark_ was the one doing it.

And  _maybe_ because of what they were doing...

* * *

When the movie had finished, Peter stood up, stretching loudly- You could literally hear the clicking of his bones.

"C'mon Mr Stark!" He exclaimed, gripping onto Tony's wrist and heaving him up, faking to struggle.

"Man, you're heavy! And I'd know!" Peter yelled, leaning over to fake pant- But mostly just to hide his grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are we going?" Tony questioned, waving his hand to dismiss the boys laughter.

Peter showed his grin, once again gripping onto Tony's arm, and dragging him away. "Well, since you're obviously still kinda weirded out by them just showing up and everything, we're gonna bake! We can make a cake! Hey, that rhymed!" Peter started giggling hysterically, not releasing his hold on Tony, until they reached their destination.

 _The kitchen_.

If you thought Tony's lab is a mess after he finishes up on a new project, you do  _not_ want to see what the kitchen would look like after their mess of an attempt at baking happened.

"Alright, but we still need to choose a flavour." Tony chuckled, before facing a security camera. "Hey FRI, bring up a cook book for cakes, would ya'?" 

_Sure thing, Boss._

A hologram appeared on the kitchen counter, next to the stove, showing multiple different recipes for multiple different flavours.

"Let's choose one at random! I'll keep swiping with my eyes closed, and whatever it lands on, we make!" Peter shouted in excitement, rushing over to the hologram, inspecting it as soon as he reached it, a brief, not so quiet "This is so cool!" escaping his lips.

"Go ahead, Kid." Tony spoke fondly, watching in anticipation as Peter closed his eyes and started swiping so fast that the hologram blurred.

All of a sudden, he stopped, scrunching his face up in disgust at what the screen read. "Why would anyone want to make a Jalapeno Chocolate cake- That sounds disgusting!" His expression of disgust soon turned to one of excitement.

"Oh! Mr Stark, we can make this and give it to the others as a house warming gift! But we gotta fill it with a bunch of Jalapeno!" A grin overcame Peters face, bouncing excitedly on the spot at his idea.

Tony got a spark in his eye, nodding quickly, before getting to work. "Read to me what we need, Kid."

* * *

30 minutes later, the cake was in the oven- The cake being filled with spicy Jalapeno's, and barely any chocolate, but enough to mask the scent of the peppers- and Tony and Peter were leaning against the counter, grinning at nothing.

Everything was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence- That is, until Tony just  _had_ to ruin it.

Peter knew something was coming, freezing up as his Spidey Sense rung dully in the back of his head. The fact that it wasn't blasting was reassuring that it wasn't an imminent threat, and that nothing  _terrible_ would happen.

Well, he thought that at first... But then Mr Stark went and threw something at him.

That something just happened to be a clump of flour...

Peter sputtered, looking absolutely ridiculous with his now white hair, and extra pale skin, mouth gaping open and closed, looking like a fish.

"You might wanna close your mouth, Kid. You'll catch flies." Tony informed with a smirk, not prepared for the attack.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Peter had exclaimed less than a second before it happened. 

The boy picked up a larger clump of flour from the bag, throwing it at Tony, who hadn't ducked in time.

Grabbing his own bag of the dust, Tony ducked, reaching in before launching another attack. However, before it could hit him, Peter leapt over and behind the counter, crouching below it so as not to be seen.

He didn't really expect Tony to reach over the counter, and throw it at just the right angle for it to hit him smack dab in the middle of his face.

Diving away, Peter sprung up again, narrowing his eyes at Tony, who was now standing in front of him, no obstacle in the way, nothing to hide behind. Ever so slowly, Peter reached into his bag, some of the flour spilling from the gaps between his fingers, though most staying in place. Without warning, Peter launched the flour at Tony, who cursed loudly as some of it got in his mouth.

"You're going down for that, Parker..." Tony warned, before springing forward and pulling him into a head lock.

"Mr Stark! No, please don't! Don't you dare!" Peter practically shrieked when he saw Tony not reach into the bag, but grip the bottom of it, lifting it to above Peters head. The teenager could've easily escaped from his grip with his enhanced strength, but decided against it, not wanting to hurt his mentor. So he just struggled slightly, trying to get out of it without using his strength.

"Mr Stark no!" Peter yelled, just as the flour came pouring on top of Peters head. It rained for 10 seconds straight before the bag was empty and dumped on the floor, and Peter was let go.

Tony didn't expect what came next to happen.

Peter, this time, pulled Tony down, gripping his shirt roughly so he couldn't leave, and grinning evilly. "Payback's a bitch." Before dumping the bag in his hair. This time it was Tony's turn to stutter.

"You might wanna close your mouth, Mr Stark.  _You'll catch flies_." Peter mocked cackling as he ran from his mentor, who had started chasing him. 

"You little shit! I swear to Thor, when I find you..." He left the threat like that, leaving Peter to wonder what would happen.

Peter dived behind the couch, but when no one came, peeked his head over the back of it, only to shriek as someone grabbed him from behind.

"Mr Stark! Let go! No, please don't. Anything but that!" Peter shouted, giggling adorably as he was shoved onto the couch, left writhing around as Tony attacked him with his finger knowing how ticklish Peter was.

"Nuh-uh. This isn't for pouring that flour over me, this is because you swore, and May will castrate me if she learns that, that went unpunished." Tony reassured- Though it wasn't  _really_ reassuring, not letting up on his attack.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do-do it a-again!" With one last loud bark of laughter from Peter, Tony let go, standing up properly and grinning at him, not bothering to help him up.

Just as Peter went to yell at him, FRIDAY spoke up. 

_Boss, the cake is ready._

Tony grinned, Peter following his example, as they both forgot what happened and entered the kitchen, Tony pulling the cake out of the over and dumping the tin on the counter.

"Hey FRI, can you call the others up now? It's time for their house warming gift." Tony's grin turned evil, sniffing in deeply, before facing Peter in a panic.

"Kid, can you smell the  _you know what?_ " Tony asked, worried. If Peter couldn't smell it, then Steve and Bucky wouldn't be able to, but if he could, their was a chance they could, too.

"Nah, don't worry, Mr Stark. Can't smell a thing." He whispered back, winking cheekily, before tipping the tin over and watching the fluffy cake fall out.

Let's remind you that the tin had just come out of the oven, and was boiling hot. Though neither seemed to notice.

_Boss, it appears they have been standing here for quiet a while._

FRIDAY finally spoke, Tony whipping his head to the doorway, as well as Peter, both finding the sight of Clint, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Wanda staring shell shocked at the sight of them.

"How long is ' _Quite a while_ ', FRI?" Tony hissed, not turning away from the sight of them, and pretending to ignore Peters little giggle at the slight panic in his voice.

"Don't worry, Mr Stark. Doesn't matter. Or are you  _embarrassed of me_?" Peter pouted, though that left as soon as he couldn't hold his smile back anymore.

"Kid, don't you dare find a way to turn this against me." Tony warned, pointing an accusing finger at Peter, who whistled before talking back.

"Well, you  _did_ start the whole flour war, so it  _is_ your fault- Partly, at least. The rest is theirs for spying on us." The brunette replied, dodging when Tony went to smack the back of his head lightly.

"Are you trying to say that you're  _innocent_ in all this?" Tony questioned accusingly, raising his eyebrows while pretending to be shocked.

"Well, I am, aren't I?" That it was it for Tony, and once again, he started the tickle war. 

"Y'know, I don't think May would approve of you arguing with me." Tony spoke, listening in delight to Peters hysterical giggling.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

"Are you though?"

"Yes!"

With that, the war ended... For now anyways.

A clearing of a throat snapped the two out of it, and they both looked up again, Peter and Tony looking at each other, before facing the others again.

"Want some cake?" Tony questioned, an evil glint in his eyes, not that anyone- Apart from Peter, of course- noticed.

Steve nodded, because- despite all those muscles- he was a sucker for sweets. Bucky followed along, giving a small smile of appreciation along with an incline of his head- not quite a nod, but close enough. Wanda's eyes were sparkling at the thought of cake, after months of eating nothing but bland food. Clint was on the same page as Wanda, of course. And Sam was already at the counter, basically a hound as he sniffed the cake, before giving a huff of confirmation that he wanted some.

Peter, because he was an absolute angel, took pity on the youngest in the group- Only because they were close in age, being only 3 years apart- and motioned for her to come over to him. And, of course, nobody else noticed, to focused on the ' _delightful_ ' desert in front of them.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, me and Mr Stark packed it full of-" Peter was cut off by a loud shriek coming from, you guessed it, Steve Rogers.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" He exclaimed over and over, moving to the sink in order to drink some water to get the taste out of his mouth.

And obviously, the other three simply thought that 'hot', meant it was still hot from coming out of the oven, and headed no warning, taking a bite simultaneously, chewing for 5 seconds, before spitting it out. Clint, immediately, went for the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk and chugging to null the pepper taste.

Sam being Sam snatched it from him, and held him at arms length while chugging, sweat visible below his hair line and dripping down his cheek. Bucky being the actual fucking winter soldier schooled his expression, but you could  _hear_ him panting, even without enhanced hearing.

Tony was next to Peter, pouting when he saw Wanda laughing next to him, and exclaiming, "Why isn't she like them!"

"Because I'm a nice person, and you all are old, and she's closest to my age, so I took pity on her 'cause I need a friend younger than 50, other than Ned." Peter get out in a rush of breathe.

Wanda looked at him, shocked. "You would want to be my friend... Even when you know about my powers...?"

"Well, yeah! I wouldn't want people to judge me 'cause of my powers, so why would I judge you about yours?" Peter said the last bit quietly, almost worriedly, before slamming his hands over his mouth, realising what he had just done.

"You... Have powers?" Wanda questioned, eyes widened considerably. "But you're only 15!" She shouted, drawing the attention of the others, who had finally calmed down.

"What's happening?" Sam questioned, standing beside Wanda.

Wanda's head whipped to look at Peter, who shook his head aggressively, and sighed. "He is Stark's personal intern, but he's only 15." Wanda stated, winking quickly at Peter, who visibly relaxed, as well as Tony.

"Really?" Steve asked, walking up, face pink from the jalapeno chocolate cake.

"Uh... Yeah!" Peter agreed quickly, giving Wanda a thankful look, before grinning brightly.

"Even smarter than Mr Stark himself! Well, at least  _common_ sense..." He trailed off, smirking cheekily at Tony when he sputtered.

"Hey! That's not true and you know it! Yesterday night on pa-" He was cut off by Peter, who kept the argument going, but dodged his secret identity.

Narrowing his eyes, Peter questioned, "Were you spying on me,  _again_."

"Yes! I have to so I can keep you out of trouble! You could get mugged so easily! Always out there, protecting the little guys even though you're a scrawny little fuck yourself." Tony argued, though his lips were twitching upwards, signifying his amusement at the situation.

Peter could hear Bucky piping up in the background. "Sounds like someone I know..." With a slight glance at Steve, who had the audacity to look guilty.

"Let's just say that it's my job..." Peter left it at that, walking over to the counter and grabbing a fork, using the side to slice a piece of cake and  sticking it in his mouth, the group looking on horrified.

Though, Peter's healing factor completely protected him, so he just stated, "Yuck. This really  _is_ gross. who wants some  _actual_ cake." Peter spoke, reaching into the now turned off oven, with a warm cake resting inside.

Tony's jaw dropped, facing Peter accusingly. "Okay, one, what the hell? Two, this was supposed to be a prank, not a gift. And three, when the fuck did you have the time to make that?!"

Smirking, Peter answered. "One,  _yes_ the hell. Two, you can't just say you have cake, make it look delicious, but end up tasting disgusting. And three, I have my ways. And before you ask, FRIDAY's already deleted the footage for me- Isn't that right, FRI?"

_Yes it is, Peter._

"FRI! Betrayal!" Tony exclaimed, glaring at the camera, before at Peter.

"You gotta eat the cake first, I don't trust you not to prank me."

"Did you not see how I handled to jalapeno chocolate cake?" Peter replied, lifting his eyebrows, but cutting a slice for himself anyways.

"Damn... Alright, Scarlet over here has to, then." Peter nodded in agreement, motioning for Wanda to take her slice, though she just eyed it cautiously.

Peter nodded at her, whispering ' _Super Powers_ ' before taking a bite, humming in delight before taking another.

Now knowing she could expose him if there was something wrong with it, Wanda took a huge bite, and the flavours of chocolate and vanilla hit her instantly, encouraging her to keep eating.

When she made no move to spit it out, the other Rouges took their own slice, deeming it safe, before finishing them off, giving Peter the puppy dog eyes for another.

"No. Mr Stark needs some first." peter declared, glaring at Tony as if daring him to leave. "Fine. Give it here." He ordered, holding his hand out for the plate.

They all were shocked with that one move, even Peter himself. And it seemed Tony realised what he did, as his eyes widened considerably, before lowering his hand, and reaching for the plate that was on the counter.

"I'll be on the couch..." He trailed off, wandering away and leaving the group behind.

Grabbing another slice for himself, Peter started to follow Tony, calling out, "Finish it off, but you better share." God, now Peter sounded like the Rouge Avengers dad.

Ignoring that thought, Peter slid down next to Tony, bumping his shoulder together with his own. "Y'know, you don't have to be upset about this. Isn't it a good thing. Now you don't need Pepper to give you things 24/7, I can be your Maid too! Wait, no. Scratch that. No way in hell am I wearing a dress or heels." Peter mumbled mostly to himself, but Tony still heard, and chuckled.

"Thanks, Kid." Tony stated, leaving it at that.

And that was something Peter was completely fine with.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10 minutes later that found Peter and Tony sitting on the couch, watching yet another star wars movie, when the Rogue Avengers walked in sheepishly, with one piece of cake on a plate.

"Um, we saved some cake for you- There were gonna be 2 pieces! But  _ someone  _ ate 3 pieces..." Sam exclaimed, glaring over at Clint, who was wiping chocolate icing off of his face.

Peter, ever the sunshine child, grinned at them, saying, "I'm just happy you enjoyed it- I've only ever baked a cake once with my mom- um, that doesn't matter, but I can make you guys another one sometime for sure!" 

The Avengers were taken aback by the kindness Peter was showing them, wondering just how Stark had found this boy.

"As for the last piece..." Peter looked over at Tony, who was just watching the interaction with an unidentifiable emotion shining in his deep brown eyes. "Mr Stark? Do you want it?" 

Shaking his head, Tony just waved his hand, motioning for Peter to take it. And he was going to, he really was, but looking at the rest of the 'Team', specifically Wanda, he smiled gently. "Wanda, you can have it, you clearly want it more than me." Wanda's shocked eyes met his.

"Are you serious?" She questioned, brightening up considerably when Peter just nodded. Steve just watching her jealously, the sucker for sweets he was.

Wanda grabbed the plate, stars in her eyes as she drooled over the cake, before strolling slowly towards Peter and Tony at the couch, sitting in the seat next to Peter. The rest of the team hesitantly followed, getting seating on the surrounding couches.

"So, Tony..." Steve started, resting his hands on his knees, and clearly, Avengers business was about to start, leaving Peter to stiffen up, feeling out of place.

"Um, d-do you guys want me to go...?" Peter questioned, already half standing up from his seat, but before he could leave, Tony pulled him back down. "No, you can stay, Pete, this won't take long."

"O-Oh. Um, okay then." Peter, though now sitting again, stiffened, staring at the ground as he felt all the eyes in the room shift to him. However, he relaxed when he felt two hands on each of his shoulder, Tony on his right, and, surprisingly, Wanda on his left. "Relax, Peter. We don't mind you being here- _ right  _ guys?" A series of nods spread through the room, some frightened as they saw her eyes start to glow red.

Peter happened to see this, and jumped up, staring at Wanda with a dropped jaw. Said girl flinched, the red disappearing, and being replaced by a scared look. "S-Sorry, Peter, I shouldn't have done that around yo-"

"That was so cool!" Peter exclaimed, interrupting Wanda, now being her turn for her jaw to drop, along with the rest of team. "Really?" Wanda asked, surprise shining blindly on her face, matching all others in the room.

"Yes! Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened... Do you think you can show me more of your magic?!" Peter exclaimed, reaching down to grab Wanda's wrists in his, holding them close to his chest as he basically begged her, the puppy dog eyes hard for her to refuse.

"I-I guess. Um, Stark? Is that alright?" Wanda questioned the man who was- once again- watching the interaction with an unidentifiable look. Tony nodded his head, his lips quirking into a smile as Peter exhaled loudly, sitting cross legged facing Wanda, releasing her wrists as he waited for her to start.

And she did. She brought her fingers up, bending and moving them as her bright glow of many different shades of reds flowed around them, amazing Peter as he drew closer and closer, addicted to the magic the girl possessed.

"It's beautiful..." Peter muttered under his breath, being heard by each individual in the room.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, but we need to talk to you, Stark." Steve interrupted the scene, getting glares from many around the room- who knew Wanda needed this, having seen the smile she had soon gotten when Peter was watching her magic.

Peter whined, taking a moment to stare at the magic a bit longer, before turning to Steve. "Mr Rogers Captain Sir, does Wanda have to be here for this?" He asked, ignoring the shocked blinks coming from the man.

"I mean... no, I guess she doesn't. Why is that, Son?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side, much like a puppy.

"Sweet! Come with me, I wanna show you something!" Grabbing her wrist, Peter jumped up, dragging Wanda with him as he ran to the elevator, leaving behind a slightly worried team.

"Will they be alright, Tony?" Steve asked, turning his head to the former, who simply nodded, answering, "Yeah, FRIDAY will watch over them, won't you FRI?"

_ Yes, boss, I will make sure they aren't doing anything dangerous. _

Nodding, Tony's eyes glazed over the team in front of him, folding his hands on his lap. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Tony, it's about the living arrangements. We need a place to stay, but we also need to make sure that you're alright with us staying here.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony eyed Bucky, who has been quiet this whole time, furrowing his eyebrows. "As long as none of you hurt Peter, or me, or anyone who comes in here, really, and you stay out of mine and Pete's business, the I don't really mind. There are also certain places that you are not allowed to go, unless it's an emergency."

As Tony saw everyone nod, he continued, "Places completely off-limits, are my lab, the intern labs, and my floor."

* * *

Wanda was soon laughing as Peter dragged her alone, grins widening on their faces as they skidded to a stop in front of... A training room?

"Peter, why are we here?" Wanda questioned, tilting her head in curiousity.

"Well, I wanna see more of your magic, and you don't even know what my powers are yet so I wanted to show you?" Peter exclaimed, grin widening as Wanda's smile grew wider. "Alright then, you go first!" She encouraged, eyes widening when Peter sprung into the room, Wanda following curiously.

"Oh, by the way, i'm Spiderman." Peter said offhandedly, shooting around as heard a hitch in Wanda's breath. "What?" She asked, breathless, staring at the boy.

"What? Is something wrong with Spiderman? Do you not like me because of the Civil war? Oh my god did I accidently hurt you or something?" Peter rambled, until it just sounded like words jumbled together, only stopping when Wanda breathed out a shaky laugh.

"Peter, you're 15, and Steve dropped a sky bridge on you... You could have gotten seriously hurt." Ignoring the sting of pain from Wanda's words, Peter grinned.

"But I didn't" He said cheekily, giggling at the small smile twitching on Wanda's face. 

Wanda sighed, deciding to ignore that for now, before saying, "Alright then, Spiderman, what can you do?"

Peter excitedly jumped, jumping to the roof and sticking there. "Well, I can stick to any surface." He said, crawling across the roof, much like a spider would.

"Can you stick to non-stick frying pans?" Wanda asked nonchalantly, catching Peter with her magic when he fell dramatically.

"Oh my gosh, I have so many questions about this..." Peter spoke, breathless as he watched the red surround him while he got lowered to the ground. "But that can come later, I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, sprinting to the elevator.

"FRI, does Mr Stark have non-stick pans?" He questioned, giddy as he waited to test the theory.

_Yes, Peter, they are in the kitchen, in the draw under the sink._

"Thanks FRI!"

The elevator dinged to the stop, Peter rushing out and into the kitchen, watching most of the Avengers gathering around and cooking. Lightly nudging Clint to the side, he opened the cupboard to grab the pan, and ran off. "I'm borrowing this!"

"Kid, we needed that!" Sam called after him, sighing when he didn't get a response. "I'm sure Tony has more, Sam." Steve spoke, lips twitching upward as he watched Peter run off. "I like that Kid, he's got heart."

"Where'd you say he's from, Tony?" 

"Queens."

"Huh, sounds familiar..."

* * *

"Wanda!" Peter shouted, barging into the room with the pan, once again hopping up and down, however this time not to the roof.

"Did you get it?" She asked, despite seeing it in his hands.

"Duh! Okay, ready?" Wanda shook her head, grabbing the pan with her magic and making it float. "Now I am."

"Awesome..." Peter spoke under his breath, before gripping onto the pan with his fingers, allowing them to stick, as she floated the pan around the room, both giggling as Peter was flying.

Wanda floated Peter back down to the ground, smiling the whole way as she sat, excited to see what else he could do. "What else is Spiderman capable of?"

"Well, I'm super strong, obviously. Watch this." Walking over to the weight machines Tony built specifically for him, Peter bent down, grabbed the bottom of the machine, and lifted it, ignoring the wide eyes of Wanda as she stood, gaping at him as he dropped it back down- carefully.

"Oh my-" Wanda muttered, wide eyed as she wondered if Steve could lift that amount.

"I know, right! Crazy..." He murmured, before walking towards Wanda. "Do you have a pocket knife?" 

"Nodding, Wanda pulled it out, watching carefully as Peter opened and sliced a small cut on his arm, bringing it closer as Wanda panicked. 

"Peter! Why would yo-" Cutting her off, Peter brought his arm up to her face. "Just watch."

Wanda went quiet, watching as the wound- amazingly- stitched itself close, until it was like it was never there in the first place. "What?" Wanda grabbed his arm, twisting it around to see if there were any side effects, but there weren't any. "What jus-"

"I've got enhanced healing. Actually, I've got enhanced everything, really. Strength, senses, metabolism, ability, endurance. Oh! And I have this sixth sense..." Peter listed off, Wanda eyes growing wider by the second.

"What does your sixth sense do...?" Wanda spoke, entranced by this boys powers. 

Peter took a deep breath, and spoke, "I can sense when something bad is about to happen, even if it's small, if it effects me in even a small way, then I can sense it." 

Right as he said that, Peter's Spidey sense went off, and he jumped to the ceiling, sticking to it as he dodged a red flow of magic from Wanda, glaring at the smirk that appeared on her face, "Rude..." He murmured, jumping back down to sit in front of her, Wanda joining him on the ground.

"Your turn!" Peter declared, watching in glee as Wanda brought her hand up, magic flowing through her fingers.

Peter amazed look spread across his face, as the wisps of her magic moved, surrounding his body as it lifted him into the air, before slowly lowering him to sit down once again.

"That was awesome. You're my new second favorite person. Mr Stark has been replaced. FRI, tell Mr Stark he's been replaced by Wanda." Peter declared, Wanda grinning along with him as they had more and more fun with her magic.

"Can you make me fly again?"

* * *

_Boss, Peter wishes me to tell you that Miss Maximoff has replaced you._

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, shooting up from his seat.

_He specifically said 'Tell Mr Stark he's been replaced by Wanda'._

Stifled laughter spreads through the room as Tony shoots up. "FRI, where are they?"

_The training room, Boss._

They explode in full blown laughter as Tony marches to the elevator, getting up to follow him.

* * *

What they walk in on is... Unexpected.

Peter laughing as Wanda's magic seems to be... Tickling him, Wanda laughing as she tortures the poor kid.

"Wanda- Wanda s-stop, Please! I'm, I'm gonna pee! Wanda!" Wanda stops, but only because she hears the clearing of a throat, gently lowering Peter until he's on the ground, panting and holding his stomach, the smile not leaving his face.

"I don't even know what just happened." Clint whispered, watching the scene with a soft look in his eye. 'I'm glad she's happy'

"What's happening down here?" Tony asked, eyes narrowing at Wanda in jealousy.

"Oh... Um, nothing?" Peter answers, giggling nervously.

"Oh yeah? Is that right...?" Tony questions, turning his eyes to Peter, raising his eyebrows in attempt to get the truth out of him.

"Oh, calm done, Stark. Peter and I are just messing around." Wanda speaks up, winking at Peter, who stifles his laughter, "Yeah, Mr Stark." Peter echoes, smirking cheekily at the billionaire.

"Yeah, alright. C'mon now, Pete, we're going down to the lab." Tony declares, walking out of the room, watching the reflection of the glass door to make sure Peter was following.

"Alright! C'ya, Wanda! By everyone." Peter spoke, following Tony to the elevator. "So, Mr Stark, are you gonna tell me what you're gonna do with the vibranium yet?" The rest of the team heard as the two walked off, out of hearing range.

Focusing on Wanda, Natasha spoke up. "So? What was that about?" Wanda smiled gently, still watching the doorway where Peter exited.

"I just made a friend."

* * *

_**A/N** _

_**Happy birthday to me! Nah that was 2 days ago.** _

_**Thanks for reading! Remember to review if you like it!** _


End file.
